


Fractured

by EmeraldLadyofSecrets



Category: Halo
Genre: Emotional Connection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLadyofSecrets/pseuds/EmeraldLadyofSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of the Master Chief feeling a surge of powerful emotions. Only a certain friend can comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I made a long time ago for my romantic fan fiction between an OC and Master Chief. I am a little nervous posting something of that outlandish nature just because I haven't had a whole lot of...support. Anyways, message me if you express interest in the story. 
> 
> Much Love, 
> 
> Emerald.

The bathroom was quiet from its emptiness except for the heavy breathing of a towering man that stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Bracing himself with his hands on the sink, he let the water from his hair drip down his face and neck. He hadn't bothered to dry himself, as he cupped water into his hands and poured it on his head. 

The mission had been a disaster, the objective was to take out the covenant base while protecting the remaining survivors that were stranded on the planet. Only, once they had gotten down there, the covenant had already taken care of the survivors. In a fit of rage, Chief and his team managed to slaughter those responsible only to realize that they were definitely out numbered. 

Chief was the only one who made it out alive. 

He looked up at himself in the mirror. His reflection was that of a man consumed with silent and twisted rage, the low lighting of bathroom made him look even more sinister, the left side of his face was cast in shadow while the lights brought out even the tiniest of scars. His already dark eyes now appeared to look black. 

The muscles in his arms tensed and expanded, making him look thicker and meaner. His lip curled into an angry snarl as he suddenly let out a roar of rage, lifting his fist as he aimed for his own reflection. Colliding with the glass, it shattered upon impact, his reflection now broken. Blood from his fist sprayed across the reflective glass and on the white sink. he straightened, letting his arm fall to his side, he began to breath more calmly now. 

Was the scattered reflection now really an image of himself on the inside. Broken, shattered, divided...ugly? 

Disoriented from his anger, he sat himself down, resting his back against the bench in the bathroom. His hand resting on the floor, the blood still oozing from his knuckles but he felt no pain. The cold feeling of numbness slowly consumed him, setting his psyche free from the angry turmoil of his emotions. Closing his eyes, he began to wipe the slate of his mind clean, he couldn't let the emotions he felt burden him any longer...he couldn't. 

Soft footfalls caught his attention as they quickly drew nearer, suddenly halting a few feet away from him. Finally he let himself open his eyes when he heard the soft startled gasp. He didn't bother to look up. He knew who it was. 

The gentle warmth of the presence was next to him, when hand rested softly on his shoulder was when he finally opened his eyes and looked at his visitor. 

Her eyes were like the sun, a golden warmth that shimmered with arrays of confusing emotions. her lips were parted as if words resting on her tongue while he noticed that her hair was down and caressed her shoulders. Tattoo's decorated her right arm and collarbone. His eyes drifted to the hairline scar that was peeking out from her hair. 

"John..." she whispered, her hand moved from her shoulder to his cheek, for a moment he stood still before he let his face fall into her hand and closed his eyes once more. She was warm...it was comforting. 

"You did what you could hon..." she began "Not every mission is going to go according to plan."

"I know." he replied, opening his eyes. She smiled at him, tossing her head back gently to swish the red hair from her face. removing her hand from his cheek, she settled down next to him and stared at him for a moment before she reached over and grabbed one of his large hands, clasping it tighter with her own. 

"You are a an amazing man John...don't go beating yourself up." she clasped them tighter "Sometimes it's moments like these where we can experience how truly human we actually are. No matter how much we put distance between something."

John needed that distance to do his job, the distance between himself and others so he couldn't feel, he wouldn't mourn if he lost something...or someone. But this woman was one of those people he couldn't put that distance between himself. To him...she was a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. He could honestly admit that he needed her more than she realized. 

"I just want to say...if there was ever a time that you needed me. I'll be there." 

A soft look graced her as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. She inhaled, not realizing that she was holding back tears. 

"I know. and the same goes for you." 

Awkwardly, he wrapped his own arms around her. Her frame was so small but he knew she was strong and stubborn like himself. She had always been there, through thick and thin some would say. He hoped...it would continue this way till he died. 

For no matter how fractured he would sometimes become...she was always there to help him pick up the pieces.


End file.
